Magic
Magic is one of the most common themes throughout the world, being used by both wizards and dragons alike. Origin of Magic Magic comes from dragons, in fact, magic is what makes a dragon a dragon--what separates dragons from non-dragons. (There are some non-dragons which can use magic too, but to a much smaller degree than true dragons.) Wizards gain access to magic by bonding with a dragon, though it is possible (yet hard) to learn magic without the help of dragons. Even when bonding with a dragon, a wizard or witch must learn how to use that magic before he/she can use it. Magic is also the thing that separates wizards and witches from normal humans. History of Magic It is currently unknown what the origin of magic is, though Professor Dravin has done some great work yet researching it. Sorts of magic Primary Magic and branches of Primary magic Primary magic was the first style of magic discovered and used most frequently. Branches of these can only be used when the primary magic is mastered too. Epic Magic and branches of Epic Magic Epic magic is a rare and powerful type of magic only mastered by Epic dragons. No matter if the magic is learned with or without a bond with a dragon, it is extremely hard to master yet very powerful. There are only a few branches of these magics, and though you must first learn the Epic Magic itself, the branches are not that hard to master. These branches also have something that branches of primary magics don't have: certain dragons can use these branches without having to be able to use the original magic. Legendary Magic Legendary magic can only be used by true masters of magic and even then, only in small amounts. For bigger amounts they need the help of magic items, such as Magic Gems or Nursery Nests. These ultra rare type of magic is only mastered by legendary dragons. Hybrid Magic This type of magic can only be used when bonded to a dragon with the magic (this cannot be mastered without help from a dragon), and when the other primary magics are mastered. Some types of hybrid magic can be strengthened by certain branches of the primary magic, and certain types of Epic Magic. Epic Hybrid Magic These ultra rare types of magic can't be used by humans, even when bonding with the dragons associated with the magic, which are only a few. The dragons have to use the magic for the wizard. However, a wizard may use his magic to strengthen his dragon's Epic Hybrid magic. Styles of Magic Primary Magic *Chloromancy (plant magic) **Arboromancy (tree magic) **Herbomancy (herbs and herbal healing magic) *Pyromancy (fire magic) **Magmamancy (lava magic) *Terramancy (earth magic) **Geomancy (terrain magic) **Lithomancy (stone magic) *Cryomancy (cold magic) *Electromancy (lightning magic) *Hydromancy (water magic) **Psarimancy (fish magic) *Aeromancy (air magic) *Metallomancy (metal magic) *Luximancy (one of two light magics) *Phytomancy (one of two light magics) *Erebomancy (one of two dark magics) **Lathramancy (stealth magic) *Umbramancy (one of two dark magics) **Radiomancy (radioactivity magic) **Phantasmancy (spirit magic) **Necromancy (death magic) Epic Magic *Heliomancy (Sun Magic) *Selenimancy (Moon Magic) *Chromamancy (Color/Rainbow magic) **Frescomancy (Paint magic) *Mælstromancy (Disaster/Apocalypse magic) *Epochemancy (Seasonal magic) *Theomancy (Prophecy/Greek Gods/Olympus magic) *Phenomancy (Beauty/Ornamental magic) *Oneiromancy ("Normal" Dream Magic) *Morpheomancy (Stronger Dream Magic, includes entering the Dreamworld and controlling someone's dreams) *Astronomancy (Galaxy/Space Magic) *Argentomancy (Treasure Magic) *Petaloudamancy (Butterfly/Chrysalis Magic) *Psychomancy (Emotion/Aura magic) *Monomancy (Solitary/Monolith Magic) *Chionimancy (Snow(flake) Magic) *Crysalimancy (Crystal/Crystalline/Gemstone Magic) Legendary Magic *Origimancy (Origin magic) *Chronomancy (Time magic) Hybrid Magic *Cibumancy (food magic; consists of Terramancy, Chloromancy and Phytomancy) *Agapemancy (love magic; consists of Chloromancy, Pyromancy and Electromancy, can be strengthened with Arboromancy and/or Psychomancy ) *Venomancy (poison magic; consists of Chloromancy and Pyromancy) *Capsicomancy (spice magic; consists of Chloromancy and Pyromancy, can be strengthened with Herbomancy) *Animaliamancy (Animal magic; consists of Terramancy and Luximancy, can be strengthened with Lithomancy) *Algamancy (algae and coral magic; consists of Chloromancy and either Hydromancy or Pyromancy) *Tempestatimancy (storm magic; consists of Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Aeromancy, and Electromancy, can be strengthened with Mælstromancy and/ or Selenimancy) Epic Hybrid Magic *Fortunamancy (Luck Magic; consists of Heliomancy and Theomancy, can be strengthened with Chromamancy) Category:Magic Category:Styles of Magic